


All Through The Night

by taitofan



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Happy Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Hotel Libra Sincera houses many secrets, and they're about to come to light as its occupants open up their hearts to each other.





	1. Humphrey/Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has been having strange dreams involving Humphrey, but they can't mean what he thinks they mean, right?

The day had started off normal enough, and perhaps that had been the first indication that something was bound to go wrong. It wasn’t until Finn was walking out into the forest around the hotel that he saw a certain someone, and a certain something flashed through his mind.

_ Flirty words, smoldering eyes, lips touching, oh fuck, they’d kissed, they’d really  _ kissed _ and— _

“My my, Finn, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Do you require any assistance? I’m sure I can think of a suitable payment.”

Humphrey’s smooth words never ceased to annoy Finn, and today was no exception. He shook the thoughts from his head, reminding himself that such a thing had never happened. He’d never kissed Humphrey. He’d never  _ want _ to kiss Humphrey! And Humphrey would never want to kiss him! They were two wizards with very different philosophies and moral codes and it wouldn’t work out. And he didn’t  _ want  _ it to work out, because he didn’t like Humphrey in the slightest!

“I’m fine,” he replied in a clipped tone, walking away as fast as he could without making it look as if he was running away. “I don’t need  _ your _ help.”

Humphrey didn’t say a word as Finn fled, and Finn tried to convince himself that the disappointment he felt was just his imagination.

\---

The next morning, Finn woke up from a dream where he’d eaten some berries and fallen in love with Humphrey. Oddly though, he found that the dream perfectly matched with the thoughts that had come unbidden to his mind the day before… He wondered—had someone cast some sort of magic on him? There were other wizards staying at the hotel, and there were vampires who knew magic too… Not to mention reapers, a fox spirit, and a demon who all knew varying degrees of spells too. Anyone could be messing with him…!

The question was… why? What did anyone gain from this? But on the other hand, what other explanation was there?

“Finn, are you feeling alright?”

Finn looked up to see Mina staring down at him. He’d come to the salon for some tea, hoping to calm down, but it had yet to work. Still, Mina was a witch and a close friend… Maybe she had some insight?

“...I had a distressing dream last night,” he explained, keeping it as vague as he could. “And it showed events that were exactly like something that just came to my mind yesterday. Like a memory, only it never happened. I wonder if someone cast a spell on me as a prank, but I don’t know what anyone would gain from it…”

Mina’s expression turned serious; the fact that she had premonitions probably had something to do with it. He would rather die that have kissing Humphrey be a premonition!

“What was it about?” she asked, giving Finn her full attention. “Did someone get hurt?”

Finn fought the flush that threatened to overtake his face at the question. Whether is was embarrassment at the thought of telling her or over the fact his distressing situation was a kiss and not the serious life-threatening premonitions Mina had, he wasn’t quite sure.

“No one was hurt…” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he avoided the question. “Look, never mind, okay? Forget I said anything.”

“I can’t just forget about it!” She grabbed Finn’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “Even if it seems silly, you should take it seriously.”

He sighed in defeat, knowing she’d never let it go  _ now _ . And even if he tried to run away, she’d get Bridget to help her, and no one ever won against the vampire wives. The best he could hope for was a quick death to strike him down before the entire hotel found out about his predicament.

“I ate some berries and they made me… behave oddly around Humphrey. And… Something happened. That’s all.”

Despite the bare bones explanation, Mina’s eyes widened. Barely above a whisper, she murmured, “You remember…?”

“What did you say?” He thought he must have misheard her. Was it so weird to remember a dream?

“N-Nothing! I… I need to go! Don’t worry, Finn, you’ll be fine!”

Despite being the middle of her shift, she sprinted off to who-knew-where. He slumped in his seat, supposing it was about the best outcome he could think off. Despite the bustle around the salon, he couldn’t hear anything except his own thoughts trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Did you act like a wanton slut around Humphrey?” Finn’s head snapped up, glaring at the man who’d caused so much strife in his and so many others’ lives. He knew that Bradley wasn’t trying to eliminate humans and destroy the hotel anymore, but he’d gotten off so lightly for what he’d done. Many still didn’t trust him, Finn included. “Everyone can see it, you know. There’s no need to act so coy.”

“Shut up,” he snapped, having half a mind to throw his empty teacup at Bradley’s infuriatingly smug face. “Don’t force yourself into my business. I’ve had enough of that in the past, thanks.”

Mina swore up and down that Bradley was a good man and was truly sorry for his actions, but when he just ignored the jab and continued smirking at him, he found that hard to believe. Bradley took his last sip of tea and stood up, looking down at Finn as he stopped next to him.

“I see you aren’t denying it. You always have that look of longing around him that you hide behind a mask of hatred.” His smirk seemed to soften a bit, but only for a moment. “It’s a look I know well. You aren’t doing anyone any favors by keeping up the charade.”

Finn’s hands clenched into fists and swiftly pushed away his chair to stand up and glare at Bradley. “You don’t know  _ anything _ . How would  _ you _ like it if people went around saying you were obviously in love with Rogan, huh?”

There were many reactions Finn expected from Bradley. Anger, disgust, dismissal, derisive laughter… But for that soft look to return? No, he certainly hadn’t foreseen  _ that _ .

“I’d say,  _ let them talk _ .”

Without another word, he left the salon with all the poise and grace of a man who felt no shame or embarrassment. What was going on…? There was no way Bradley wasn’t messing with him, right…? Finn quickly decided that even if he had been, it still gave him a good idea on who he could talk to next. Someone who hopefully would understand his plight. He just had to hope he’d hear him out...

\---

Finn didn’t have to wander far before he found the very man he needed to talk to. Now that Rogan was the security chief, he had more paperwork to do and was much easier to find than when he patrolled all day long. Sure enough, he was in his office with his usual annoyed expression as he filled out papers.

“Rogan, can I have a minute?”

Rogan looked up and after glaring for a moment, nodded his head. “Sure, why not? Anything to stop filling out these useless reports for a while.” He sat his pen down and leaned back in his chair. “What do you want?”

Finn steeled his nerves, and before he could think better of it, he blurted out, “Have you ever thought about kissing Bradley?”

Rogan’s expression turned to one of complete bewilderment… And then he blushed darkly and snapped, “Why would you ask me that?”

“I just…” Spirits alive, why couldn’t he just get answers without being asked more questions in return? “You both hate each other, right? But has that tension ever made you want to kiss him?”

Rogan looked as if his face might burst into flames, and he glared so sharply at Finn that he swore he could physically feel it. Without a word, Rogan stood up and stalked over to the door to his office, slamming it shut and throwing the lock. He turned back to Finn and fixed him with a hardened stare.

“Who told you?” Finn blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side. “Don’t play dumb! I know you hate him after he made you work for him, but if you drag me down too I’ll—”

“Rogan, calm down! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Rogan continued to stare at him, as if trying to decide whether or not to trust him. After several long moments, even the tips of his ears went red. Finn could only wonder what in the world he was going on about. It was almost as if…  _ Oh…  _ “Rogan… Have you and Bradley  _ already  _ kissed?”

“That’s none of your business!” Rogan’s reaction made him think perhaps they’d done more than kiss, though the very thought seemed unthinkable. Finn just wanted to know if there was sexual tension between them; he never expected to find out there was apparently more than  _ just  _ the tension. “Just get out of my office!”

Keeping calm where Rogan could not, he tried to keep his voice as even and nonjudgmental as possible. “You’re blocking the door…” Rogan somehow managed to look even more irritated. “Look… I’m not judging you, alright? If you two are happy together and can look past him using you and you betraying him and—” Rogan’s hand went to his sword. “Hey, calm down! If you see something in Bradley I can’t, that’s great. If you’re happy, who cares about your past? Just think about your future together, and…”

He fell quiet as something dawned upon him. Forget the past. Look towards the future. Forgive. It sounded like he was talking about…

“_Tch_. Why don’t you just  _ say _ you want to know if you wanting to make out with Humphrey is normal or not?” It was Finn’s turn to flush heavily at that, making Rogan smirk. “And by the way, no, it’s not. Just admit you like him and save the rest of us the headache.”

Finn, flustered and clinging to his denial, wasn’t exactly thinking right when he blurted out, “Well it’s definitely been quieter around here since you and Bradley started dating.”

Finn found himself thrown out of the room on his ass, but the trip had still been worth it.

\---

Finn decided it would be best to go back to his room before he could embarrass himself any further, going so far as to hide behind a column as Alfred and Daniel walked by, completely distracted as he stroked Spade’s soft fur with an enamored look on his face. The same face Daniel wore as he gazed at Alfred. After what Finn learned about Bradley and Rogan, he decided he didn’t want to know. He wasn’t sure he could take any more surprises.

“—and furthermore, if the other guests saw you—”

“Oh my, do you get so heated up when you find Rupert and Gordon defiling the books in the library, or are we just special?”

Finn quickly realized that he couldn’t avoid learning all about his friend’s personal lives that day and peeked around the corner to see Raymond lecturing a smiling Sascha and a mortified looking Shiki. The foreign pair looked a bit disheveled, and Finn could already guess what Raymond had found them doing.

“That holds no bearing on—”

“Or what about Vance and Jay sparring in the courtyard? I don’t believe that making out counts as training.”

“Sascha, would you be quiet and—”

“Perhaps you simply aren’t aware of the shenanigans Michaelis drags Ioannis into?”

“Sascha—”

“Cecil can never seem to keep his hands off Gerard either, you know.”

“Sascha,  _ please _ stop talking.” It was the first thing Shiki said, and Finn only barely heard it. “Let’s just go back to our room.”

Even from his position from behind the corner, Finn could see Sascha’s eyes sparkle with mischief. He brought a long sleeve up to his mouth, no doubt to hide a grin as he continued, “But Shiki, don’t you think it’s  _ terribly _ unfair that Raymond would lecture us when he’s just  _ dying _ to press Jack up against the kitchen counter and—”

“ _ Go _ !” Raymond suddenly barked, his face even more sour looking than it normally was. “Get out of my sight!”

Shiki somehow managed to look even more horrified than before as Sascha bid Raymond farewell and tugged Shiki along. Once they were out of sight, Raymond slumped against the wall, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. He must have been, Finn thought, to not sense that he was being watched. After a short while, Raymond straightened up, turned away from Finn and began to walk off.

“I don’t believe I need to tell you not to breathe a word of this to anyone,  _ especially _ not Jack, do I Finn?”

The rest of the way to his room, Finn was never so happy not to see another soul in his entire life.

\---

Finn collapsed on his bed, already mentally exhausted by all he’d learned that day. How had he been so unaware of his friends’ relationships? Were they all supposed to be secrets and Finn just didn’t meddle in their affairs as much as Sascha? Though Raymond didn’t seem surprised either. And why hadn’t Gordon told him about Rupert? Weren’t they close enough for him to know?

He buried his face in his pillow, not wanting to think about anything. Maybe he could just forget any of this happened and—

A loud rapping on his window made him freeze. He only knew one person who preferred using windows over doors, and that was the  _ last  _ person he wanted to see at that moment. Not in the mood to deal with it, he stayed on his bed, hoping that maybe Humphrey would go away if he didn’t acknowledge him. Several minutes passed with no sign of the knocking ending, slowly driving Finn insane. Suddenly, talking to Humphrey seemed like the lesser of two headaches, so he sat up and stalked over to the window, glaring at Humphrey’s smiling face from the other side. He threw open the window, frowning as Humphrey stepped into the room as if he belonged there.

“So,” Humphrey began without a greeting, sitting down on Finn’s bed and making himself comfortable, “I heard the most wonderful news.”

“Did you?” Finn decided not to sit, standing before Humphrey and staring down at him with his arms crossed. “Something tells me it’s not very wonderful at all, if  _ you’re _ happy.”

Humphrey didn’t look offended, as he often didn’t. In fact, the only time he’d ever seen Humphrey look upset was back when he’d helped him and Mina protect her village, fighting off the chimera spirits by himself so Finn wouldn’t have to bear the pain of killing his old friends.

“ _ I’m used to people hating me. _ ”

The words echoed in Finn’s mind, as well as the sad smile on his face as he’d uttered them. Humphrey had helped him a lot at that time and hadn’t asked for any payment at all. Then he’d disappeared for a few months, then… Then he came back out of the blue, as he always did, sitting at Finn’s table in the salon and offering him some berries Finn had never seen and then they were suddenly in Mina’s room…

What had happened in that gap? He’d brushed it off, but now that he thought about it, his dream would fit perfectly, wouldn’t it…? But that was it; it was just a dream!

“Oh Finn…” Humphrey smiled up at him, though it was far gentler than the flirty grins he usually wore. “Mina came and told me that you remember. You don’t have to act all fussy and shy anymore. We can keep it a secret if you want, but you don’t have to hide your feelings for me.”

Finn was shocked when Humphrey reached out and took his hands and threaded their fingers, placing kisses to the backs. What was going on? He hated Humphrey more than anyone else, and Humphrey had no interest in romance. So why did this feel so right? Why did it feel as if he’d been waiting for it? Why did he…?

_ Why do I want him to kiss my lips? _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered, hating that he could feel a slight tremble in his hands that Humphrey surely could as well. “All I told Mina was a stupid dream I had.”

Humphrey chuckled, though not unkindly, and squeezed Finn’s hands. “Our kiss wasn’t a dream. The berries you ate make you temporarily fall in love with the first person you see. And obviously, that was me.”

Finn wanted to rip his hands back at the admission, wishing that Humphrey’s hands weren’t so warm and comforting. “So you set me up?”

“Yes.” Humphrey was  _ completely  _ unapologetic, giving Finn a lopsided grin that made his face flush. “You see… If you hadn’t had romantic feelings for me, you’d never have had your memory come back. We would have kissed… And that would be it. I’d know you didn’t love me. But if you  _ did  _ remember, which you  _ have… _ ”

Humphrey let go of Finn’s hands, bringing one to cup the heated flesh of his cheek instead. Finn knew what was coming, and he screwed his eyes shut in anticipation… And he waited. And waited more. His eyes opened into a glare, scowling when he was Humphrey’s amused expression.

“Oh my, were you expecting something, perhaps?”

Finn was thoroughly fed up. He’d learned far more about his friends than he’d ever needed to know, threatened to keep his mouth shut, been made a fool multiple times… And all because of the man before him. The infuriating wizard who’d somehow managed to worm his way into Finn's heart. He hated it…!

...But as he lost all patience and kissed Humphrey squarely on the lips, he had to admit that he didn’t hate Humphrey at all.

Humphrey’s lips didn’t take long to kiss back, quickly taking control and deepening it. Finn moaned as he felt Humphrey’s tongue slide across his own, his hands clutching Humphrey’s shoulders as if they were his only lifeline. To be honest, he thought it might be the only reason he didn’t fall, as his legs felt rather weak as Humphrey ravaged his mouth. Humphrey’s hands wrapping around his waist as he held him close wasn’t helping.

Finn didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused in his entire life, and the hardness pressing against his hip told him that Humphrey wasn’t faking his desire. Humphrey might not have said he loved him in so many words, but the implication was clear. Humphrey  _ loved  _ him. And he… Well, he’d never shown his body to anyone, so the fact he wanted Humphrey to fuck him until neither of them could move surely said something.

He pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily, still clinging to Humphrey. “I swear, if I give myself to you and you fuck this up, I’ll chop your dick off and shove it down your throat.”

“I won’t stop you,” Humphrey murmured back, a mixture of fondness and desire swirling in his eyes. “I’ve had to work so hard to get this chance… I’d be a fool to waste this opportunity. Finn… I’d never met anyone I wanted to commit myself to until I met you. I never met anyone I could love before you. I love you, Finn. Let me prove it to you.”

There was no insincerity in Humphrey’s voice. Finn tried to will his wildly beating heart down, but it was no use. He was caught, and there was no turning back. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Humphrey’s lip, then smiled up at him.

“Then show me how much you love me.”

“Anything for you.” Humphrey picked up Finn before he could protest, tossing Finn onto his bed and climbing on after him. When Finn glared up at him, Humphrey chuckled and pecked his lips teasingly. “I think we’ll have more  _ fun _ here. But if you really want me to fuck you standing up, I’d be more than happy to—”

“Just stop,” Finn groused, hating that he knew Humphrey was smirking thanks to his reddening cheeks. “If you’re just gonna be an ass, you can leave.”

Finn knew Humphrey wouldn’t leave, just as Humphrey knew Finn wouldn’t kick him out. Finn was still so aroused, and having Humphrey on top of him was only making his desire stronger. His breath hitched when Humphrey shed his robe, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. He’d rarely seen Humphrey without it, though he supposed the same could be said for himself. He rarely went out without it on. Sure, he had magic on his side to keep himself looking the way he wanted people to see him, but it was added security in case his spell suddenly backfired. But Humphrey… He was going to know, he would be fooled…

And this was going to be the big test on whether he could trust Humphrey with his heart or not.

Finn watched as Humphrey undressed himself, his chest bare and a large bulge in his pants. If that was any indication, he was quite well endowed… Finn might have drooled if he weren’t so nervous. But as soon as Humphrey’s hands were at Finn’s clothes, all he could do was hope that Humphrey was serious about his feelings.

“You’ve got magic coating your body,” Humphrey mused as he carefully disrobed him, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. Finn allowed Humphrey to take off his black shirt, face flushing harder that ever as Humphrey stared, humming thoughtfully. “It’s very similar to False Mist… I have a feeling that if I touch around your chest, it won't match what I’m seeing here. If that’s what you prefer, I won’t push you, but I’d like to see  _ all _ of you, Finn.”

Humphrey wasn’t wrong, and with a brisk nod, Finn dissipated the spell, letting the illusion of his flat chest fall way to one that showed two small and perky breasts. Humphrey didn’t look disgusted at least, which filled him with relief.

"...Do you want to touch them?"

“I do,” Humphrey replied with no hesitation. “But the real question is how  _ you  _ feel about me touching them.”

Finn took a deep breath to attempt to calm his wildly beating heart. It didn’t help much. “I… I trust you not to mess up.”

Humphrey chuckled and took that as the consent it was, reaching out and brushing his thumbs over Finn’s peaked nipples and earning a little shiver in response. Finn didn’t touch them very often, though with as good as Humphrey’s touch felt he couldn't quite remember  _ why _ . And when Humphrey tweaked a nipple playfully, Finn moaned and  _ definitely _ couldn’t fathom why.

“I see you like that… I’ll keep that in mind.” Humphrey withdrew his hands, and Finn  _ swore _ than he didn’t whimper at the loss of contact. Or, at least, Humphrey was considerate enough not to bring it up. “Perhaps it’s time we rid ourselves of our pants…?”

Finn hesitated for only a moment before nodding, knowing that Humphrey already knew what he’d find. He lifted his hips to allow Humphrey to slide them and his undergarments off, leaving him completely exposed. And staring lustfully. Finn felt a flutter of happiness in his chest at the look, though the embarrassment mixing in made him flush. Before he could snap at him to stop looking and  _ do _ something already, Humphrey all but tore his own pants off, revealing his hard cock. His hard, fat cock. His hard, fat,  _ dripping _ cock.

“Fuck…” Finn swore under his breath as he took in the size, already imagining how good that would feel deep inside of him. Not that he couldn’t improvise, but to have an actual cock in his pussy instead of his fingers or a toy… He was wetter than he’d ever been in his life. “Foreplay some other day. Put that in my cunt right now.”

“Blunt as always,” Humphrey purred, leaning down to place a brief kiss to Finn’s lips. Finn could feel his erection pressing against his skin, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up, wanting more contact. Humphrey pulled away, a smirk on his face. “So needy too… But don’t worry, my beloved Finn, I’ll give you everything you want and  _ more _ .”

Finn was too distracted by the cock that rested against his wet pussy lips to make any comebacks. His legs instinctively opened wider, allowing Humphrey to slide in, his cockhead breaching the opening. Finn was too worked up to be nervous about having such a huge dick entering him—and despite the feelings he knew that was both literally  _ and _ figuratively. He almost couldn’t believe he wasn’t just having a very detailed dream, but as he gazed up at Humphrey’s lustfully loving expression as he pushed in, he knew it was all very real.

“ _ Humphrey _ ,” he moaned as he felt himself become fully stuffed, Humphrey balls deep within him. “Hurry up and move, I can take it.”

“Are you sure?” Humphrey asked in a teasing voice, though there was an undercurrent in his tone that told Finn he was eager to move as well. “I’ve been told I’m quite well endowed. I don’t want to hurt you. You  _ are _ my favorite, after all.”

“Like hell I’ll let your head get any bigger by agreeing to that!” Humphrey’s smirk told him that he didn’t need to say anything after  _ that _ . “Stop being such a bastard and—”

As much as Finn disliked being interrupted, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset in the slightest as Humphrey began to move, letting his fat cock stuff Finn to the brim over and over. Finn loved the way Humphrey gripped his hips so roughly and moved so fast and hard. Humphrey wasn’t treating him like some delicate princess now that he knew Finn had a pussy, and that was good enough for Finn to fully place his trust into him.

“ _ So good _ ,” he moaned, letting his hands wander to his chest and play with himself. It didn’t feel as good as it had with Humphrey, but it still added to his pleasure. Humphrey’s intense gaze down at him spurred him on; he groped his bouncing tits and pinched his nipples even more, keeping his eyes locked with Humphrey’s. “You’re good for  _ something  _ at least.”

“Mmm, better than nothing I supposed,” Humphrey teased back, leaning down to peck Finn’s lips briefly. The smirk he wore as he pulled back was no different than the ones that used to infuriate Finn, but now it only made his clit ache. “There was a time I thought you’d rather bury me in the ground than kiss me. I’ve never been so pleased to be wrong in my life.”

“Doesn’t matter what I thought before,” he assured breathily, his mind getting hay from pleasure. His entire body felt as if it were on fire, and the more Humphrey’s cock slid so snuggly in his pussy, the more he wanted Humphrey to hurry up and coat his walls white. “I want to kiss you now, so hurry up and make me cum, then we can kiss all you want.”

“I might never let you go,” he warned, a serious look on his face despite his light tone.

“Then  _ don’t _ .”

The change was immediate; Humphrey lifted up Finn’s hips and changed his angle, getting even deeper into his cunt. The new position made Finn abandon his chest as he clung to Humphrey’s shoulders, his black nails digging into pale flesh. Humphrey didn’t flinch, pounding into Finn with almost inhuman speed. Well, Finn supposed they weren’t humans, and if Humphrey had used magic to give him all this stamina, that was fine with him. He couldn’t have gotten upset even if he’d wanted to anyway; he couldn’t think of anything but how good he felt, and how much he—

“I love you too, Finn.”

Finn hadn’t even realized that the words had fallen from his lips, but now that they had, he didn’t want to ever take them back.

“I love you,” he murmured between moans and breathy little sounds as his body was pushed to its limit. “Love you, love you, love you…!”

The more he said it, the more Humphrey seemed to lose his composure. His movements got sloppier, jerkier, more desperate. All Finn could do was hold on and move his body the best he could to match the erratic movements. He was close, so close…!

Finn felt the tight coil in his groin snap, Humphrey’s name on his lips and his nails drawing more blood. His pussy walls clenched around the cock within him, as if refusing to let go until Humphrey spilled his seed inside him. His wish didn’t take long to come true; Humphrey snapped his hips forward one last time and came with a throaty groan. Finn swore he could feel Humphrey’s essence filling him up as they rode out their orgasms, hot and thick and perfect for—

“Finn, are you alright?” Finn was saved from realizing what he’d been about to think when a gentle hand pushed away the hair sticking to his sweaty face. The sight of Humphrey’s warm smile made his heart race. “You’re shaking.”

He was. And he also felt as if his legs had turned to jelly. However, regardless of his feelings for the older wizard, he didn’t want to inflate his ego even more by admitting that had been the most amazing sex he’d ever had. He instead huffed and took his hands off Humphrey’s shoulders, wincing a little as he saw the blood on his fingertips from where he’d scratched too hard.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, casting a simple spell to heal the damage. Dryly, he continued, “No charges even.”

Humphrey chuckled as he pulled out and laid down next to Finn, pulling him into his arms. Finn didn’t push him away, finding that he liked the feeling of being held. “Well, that’s one thing we’ll still disagree on, but let’s not fight now, hmm? How about we get some rest instead?”

Finn nodded, too sated and worn out to argue core principles at the moment. He let himself relax in Humphrey’s embrace, not quite believing everything that had happened. But as he fell into a peaceful sleep, he realized that he wouldn’t change a thing.

\---

Finn yet again found himself in the salon with Humphrey seated across from him, but unlike the last time he wasn’t offered anything odd. They had normal food prepared by Jack, and they ate without fighting. Well, too much, as Finn had to slap Humphrey’s hand away when he tried to feel up Finn’s leg.

They decided they’d leave the hotel for a while and travel to a few nearby villages, but not quite yet. Not until they had a few more days together. Privately.

“Oh my, look who just walked in.”

Finn looked up at Humphrey’s words, seeing Rogan and Bradley walk into the salon together. They spoke too quietly for Finn to hear, yet they both looked rather excited. He would have been more shocked if he didn’t already know they were together. Still,  _ seeing  _ them together was still a little odd. They sat at a table across the room, Bradley getting Mina’s attention to order and Rogan placing a hand over his stomach… While actually  _ smiling… _

“It looks as if the hotel will be gaining another guest in the near future.”

Finn was confused at first, but the more he mulled over the words…

“... _ Dammit _ . You really think so? If you’re right… I had no idea Rogan’s like me.” He looked Humphrey in the eyes and gave him a piercing stare. “If you ever do that to me, you’d better take responsibility.”

Humphrey waved him off, assuring him that if  _ Bradley  _ could do it, so could he. Finn hoped so. Because, well, they hadn’t exactly used any kind of protection… But, well… Maybe having a family with Humphrey would be okay. Maybe. Probably. In the future.

He was spared from voicing the embarrassing thoughts as Raymond stalked into the salon, entered the kitchen, and then quickly left with a very pleased looking Jack in tow.

“...This place is never dull.”

Humphrey chuckled and reached for Finn’s hand. Finn didn’t stop him.

“ _ Never _ .”


	2. Raymond/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond confronts his seemingly unrequited feelings for Jack and gets more than he could ever have imagined.

Raymond always prided himself in his ability to keep frivolous thoughts out of his mind. He knew his purpose in life, and he never sought to rise above or otherwise deviate from it. He was Harold’s belonging, and he had to watch over the hotel for both his dear friend and for the sake of Tatiana’s memory. Things that didn’t fit into that mold were unnecessary—like romance. Romance was certainly not a thing he needed or wanted or could have even if he did. The very thought of someone preoccupying his thoughts, making his cold blood feel a bit warmer, bringing out his desire for blood…

He refused to acknowledge that anything of the sort was happening to him. He was thinking of this person because of all the trouble they got into. They worked under him, after all, and he had to dole out plenty of punishments. The warm feeling… it was certainly just irritation at all the time he wasted on lectures. And needing to fight off the urge for blood…

“Why are you ignoring me? I got these all for you! Can’t you even  _ pretend  _ you’re interested?”

Turning the corner, Raymond saw quite the sight. Namely, one usually dignified vampire kneeling on the floor in the hallway, a slew of lollipops between him and a very unimpressed cat lying in a window sill. Alfred glared at Spade, a look that Raymond recognized as frustration, not true anger. He could almost hear Spade scoffing in his mind, wondering why Alfred would give him such things. With a sigh, Raymond bent down to pick up one of the lollipops, shaking his head and wondering how one magical cat trapped in their timeline could turn Alfred so ridiculous.

“Dare I guess who put the idea that cats like human sweets into your head?”

Alfred turned his quickly reddening cheeks away from sight as he muttered, “Dammit Jack…”

There was that troublesome feeling again. Raymond frowned and began picking up all of the candy Alfred had used to bribe Spade for his attention. Spade watched him lazily, and Raymond was sorely tempted to remind Alfred that Spade could talk and lock them in a room together until they could stop being ridiculous. But that seemed like far too much of a hassle at the moment, so he kept his thoughts to himself as he picked up the last lollipop.

“Try cream and fish next time. Spade enjoys those.” He straightened up, not looking at Alfred as he turned in the direction of the kitchen. “I’ll make sure Jack is punished for his behavior.”

Alfred didn’t respond to him, probably too busy trying to figure out how to pet Spade without him running away—or turning into his human form and  _ then  _ running away—to pay him any mind. After all, Raymond scolding Jack was a daily occurrence. Why would today be any different? Yes. It was perfectly normal for Raymond to often think of Jack. After all, Jack was such a strange man. He was so energetic and open about his feelings… But only on the surface. Raymond knew he was hiding things. He was very vague about his past, and Raymond often wondered if he and Daniel had been vampire hunters before working for the hotel. He didn’t care what anyone had done in their past as long as they behaved themselves in the future...

Or, in Jack’s case, could make up for his trouble with his top-notch cooking.

It was a short, oft-walked trip to the kitchen before Raymond stalked in, a frown on his face. Jack turned around from the pot he was stirring, wearing a weary expression. Raymond ignored the feeling in his chest; it was a normal reaction, wasn’t it? It wasn’t like he ever showed up for any positive reasons, so why  _ wouldn’t _ Jack be hesitant about his presence? It only made sense.

“Hey manager!” Jack’s face quickly morphed into a grin, waving to Raymond cheerfully. “Don’t suppose you’re here for somethin’ to eat, huh?” Raymond responded by tossing the candy onto the kitchen counter with a glare. Jack eyed it, not even bothering to hold back his laughter. “Alfred didn’t get very far, did he? I told ya it’d work, Danny!”

Seeing Daniel eating in the kitchen was so commonplace that Raymond hadn’t even noticed his presence at first. Turning to him, Raymond could see Daniel’s flushed face glaring at his friend. While he couldn’t fathom why Daniel’s face was so red, he supposed it didn’t really matter. He had other things to deal with. Such as the laughing man before him.

“Jack!” he snapped, his tone wholly unimpressed with the chef’s shenanigans. “If you have time to play pranks, you obviously aren’t being worked hard enough!”

“Aww, come on, can’t ya take a break from bein’ a demon manager for  _ one day _ ? Just one?” Jack clasped his hands together and pulled a pout that Raymond knew should  _ not  _ look so endearing. “For me?”

Raymond hated how his resolve crumbled under those bright golden eyes. It reminded him of how Jack acted around Mina and—

Right. Mina. Despite her marriage to Bridget, Jack was still enamored with her. Cursing his foolishness, Raymond glared at Jack and pointed to the floors. “After the salon closes tonight, I expect you to clean these floors until they  _ sparkle _ . Do you understand?”

“But—”

“No buts,” he snapped again, pushing down all feelings that arose from Jack’s pleading expression. “This is your punishment for embarrassing Alfred in front of Spade. You will do it, or a greater punishment will await you.  _ Am I clear _ ?”

“I was just tryin’ to help Danny,” Jack muttered, getting glares from both Raymond and Daniel alike. “Okay, okay! I’ll do it, yeesh! You’re so  _ mean _ !”

Despite Jack’s whining tone, his words pierced Raymond’s heart like a sword. Of course, he was just the mean manager to Jack. Nothing more, nothing less.

Without another word, he stalked out of the kitchen, ready to find anyone breaking some rules to yell at and relieve some of his tension.

\---

“Sascha,  _ please _ stop talking. Let’s just go back to our room.”

Shiki’s plea didn’t stop Sascha from running his mouth, and despite Raymond’s sympathy for the devil, he’d been engaging in inappropriate behavior in the castle hallways as well. He felt worse for Finn, who he could sense was hiding until everything blew over.

“But Shiki, don’t you think it’s  _ terribly _ unfair that Raymond would lecture us when he’s just  _ dying _ to press Jack up against the kitchen counter and—”

The words fell upon Raymond like the iciest water imaginable. How did Sascha know that? He wanted to strangle that meddlesome fox!

“ _ Go _ !” he barked, absolutely furious. Not only with Sascha, but himself as well. How could he be so careless? His troublesome emotions could never get back to Jack! “Get out of my sight!”

Shiki’s expression told Raymond he was horrified at Sascha’s actions, but Sacha himself looked completely unphased as he cheerfully said his goodbyes and pulled Shiki along. Raymond only barely managed to wait until they were out of sight before he slumped against the wall and stared ahead vacantly. Jack… was infuriating as well. But he was also cute and lively and eager to please, and Raymond wanted him. To love him, to fuck him, everything. There was no more denying it after hearing it from Sascha’s loud mouth.

He’d fallen in love with Jack

With a sigh, he straightened up and began to walk off, ready to do some paperwork to distract himself. He was the manager after all, and he couldn’t let work fall behind because of personal issues. Over his shoulder, he called out, “I don’t believe I need to tell you not to breathe a word of this to anyone,  _ especially _ not Jack, do I Finn?”

Finn said nothing, but Raymond wasn’t worried. Finn was a good man, and he wouldn’t go telling everyone what he heard. Thankfully it hadn’t been someone like Humphrey who heard, or he’d have to pay to keep his mouth shut…

He was soon in his office, losing himself in the calm monotony of paperwork. He just wanted to be alone and—

“Raymond, I need to talk to you!”

—and help out Rogan, apparently. At least Rogan was one of the people Raymond felt most comfortable around. He didn’t mind helping him at all. Perhaps it would prove to be an even better distraction!

“Of course. You can tell me anything.” Rogan slammed the door shut behind him and locked it, looking more nervous than Raymond had ever seen him. Even as a child! “...Are you alright?”

“No. ...Yes. Maybe.” Rogan paced in front of Raymond’s desk, simply chock full of nervous energy. “Finn came to my office to ask about Humphrey and he found out about me and Bradley, and after he left I felt sick again.”

Raymond nodded. As far as he knew, only he and Zephyr knew about their relationship. He wasn’t Bradley’s biggest fan, but he could see their feelings for each other were genuine. As for Finn and Humphrey, well, he couldn’t say he was surprised. Humphrey was his friend after all, and he’d heard many depressed drunken rants about how much he loved Finn but Finn would never love him back. Not so, it seemed.

“I see. You’ve been feeling ill quite a bit lately. Do you think you’re…?”

Rogan nodded stiffly. “Yeah, I think I might be.”

“And what do you plan to do about it?” Rogan, for as rough and irritable as he came across, was a man who loved very strongly and didn’t like being alone. The uncertainty on his face had no place there. “Rogan. You know what you want.”

“What if  _ Bradley  _ doesn’t want it?”

Raymond shook his head with fond exasperation. “Then Bradley is an idiot. But you know he won’t be upset. Go tell him about your future family.”

Raymond wondered if Rogan knew his hand was splayed against his stomach as he nodded and assured Raymond he would. In no time, Raymond was alone again, wishing Rogan luck that he didn’t need. Bradley craved a family as much as Rogan did; they would make fine parents.

Unfortunately, it soon hit him that he was one of the few people alone on the hotel staff. Along with Jack. Who he could never have.

He threw himself into his paperwork for the rest of the night.

\---

The following evening, Raymond awoke and headed to the salon, swearing it was to check that Jack did his job and nothing more. On his way, he met Alfred, who carried a bowl of cream. Raymond didn’t need to ask who it was for.

“Raymond! You’ll never guess what happened yesterday!” Alfred only got so excited when cats were involved, but he didn’t wait for Raymond to answer regardless. “Daniel came to apologize for Jack’s behavior, and he convinced Spade to let me hold him!”

Hadn’t Jack said that tricking Alfred had been to help Daniel…? And why did Spade do as Daniel asked? Just what was going on with those three?

Deciding it wasn’t his business, Raymond gave his congratulations and left Alfred to go find Spade. The kitchen was close, and he had to make sure that his employee hadn’t shirked his responsibilities.

It was with great irritation several minutes later that Raymond stared coldly at Jack.

“ _ I told you to clean the floors _ .”

“I was tired!” Jack fired back, yet again pouting at Raymond. “Besides, Danny went and got Alfred his kitty cat, so isn’t that enough? And the floor isn’t dirty anyway!”

“That’s not the point! You disobeyed an order!” Raymond was frustrated. He couldn’t have Jack’s heart or body or even his  _ respect _ . Why was one werewolf so troublesome? He slowly closed in on Jack, who backed up hastily, letting out a soft  _ oomph  _ when he hit the counter. Raymond didn’t stop until he was dangerously close, their noses almost touching. “Why can’t you just listen to me? Why can’t you just…  _ pay attention to me _ ?”

Jack’s eyes widened just before Raymond unthinkingly captured Jack’s lips in a searing kiss. All Raymond could think about was his loneliness, his burning desire for Jack, how much he wanted all of this…! But then reality hit him, and he swiftly pulled back, an expression of horror on his face.

“Jack, I’m so sorry, I—”

“It’s about time!” Jack pressed himself closer to Raymond, even wrapping his long fluffy tail around his waist. “Just like my demon manager to keep a guy waitin’! I was startin’ to think ya’d never make a move!”

Raymond stared blankly until Jack chuckled and pressed their lips back together, leaning back against the counter and pulling Raymond as close as he could. It was just like the fantasies Raymond liked to pretend he didn’t have, the ones Sascha had blurted out. Jack pinned against the counter, their bodies flush together…

Feeling himself growing hard in his pants but nothing from Jack’s end, he grew confused for a moment. Jack’s tongue was entwined with his and he was moaning so prettily… But he’d also known Rogan for hundreds of years, and he knew of another explanation.

“Are you wet for me?” he murmured between kisses, rutting his clothed erection against Jack’s crotch. Jack didn’t question how he knew, only nodded with a needy whine. “What do you want me to do to you, Jack?”

“ _ Ray _ ! Don’t tease me!” Jack’s pout was the cutest it had ever been, especially with his flushed face and heavy breathing. The fact that he’d earned a nickname like Daniel was a nice touch too. “Bend me over and stuff my pussy with your big ol’ cock! I’ve been waitin’ way too long for ya to get with the program and fuck my brains out!”

Those words went straight to Raymond’s cock, and he wanted nothing more than to give Jack his wish…

‘Very well.” With a smirk, he pulled back, ignoring Jack’s indignant  _ hey! _ “But not until you’ve served your punishment for disobeying me.”

“Ray, that’s  _ so  _ unfair!”

“Hmm, but won’t it be fun to work without knowing when I’ll come steal you away?” He reached up and caressed the base of one of Jack’s ears. His gloves were in the way from feeling exactly how soft it was, but he didn’t plan on keeping Jack waiting for long. He didn’t think he could. “Or will the anticipation kill you?”

“It’ll kill me and it’ll be all  _ your  _ fault!” Jack’s theatrics were a bit diminished by his shiver as Raymond played with his ear. “Come on, stop being a tease if ya don’t wanna screw me right now!”

Oh he did. He wanted it more than  _ anything _ . He briefly wondered how Harold would feel to see his belonging like this. He had a feeling Tatiana would have been outright tickled. But for the moment he could only withdraw his hand and peck Jack’s lips one last time before stepping back further.

“No matter how I feel about you, we still have work to do, and I’m still your manager. I can’t show you preferential treatment no matter what our relationship becomes. You understand that, don’t you?” Jack nodded sulkily. He was utterly charming when he acted like that, “Good. Now, do your job and I’ll fetch you when the time comes.”

“...Okay. I guess ya wouldn’t be my demon manager if you didn’t bully me a  _ little _ .” Raymond’s eyes narrowed, causing Jack to laugh and give him a flirty salute. “But I like it when ya bully me, so go ahead! I’ll be a good boy and keep cookin’ till your cock can’t wait to creampie me any longer!”

Raymond said nothing more as he quickly left the kitchen, not sure he wouldn’t lose control if he didn’t get out of there before Jack said any more provocative things. Alone, he could surely keep in control…!

\---

Raymond barely managed to wait through the breakfast rush before he stormed into the kitchen and accosted Jack. It wasn’t unusual for Jack to get dragged into Raymond’s office for lectures, so he wasn’t worried when he threw the lock and spun to press Jack against the door and capture his lips. There was nothing soft or hesitant about their movements; Jack couldn’t be away from work for too long, and it was clear that after all the sexual tension between the two since Jack was hired, neither of them could wait any longer.

Jack broke the kiss suddenly, only to grasp the hand on his shoulder and bring it to his mouth, biting the tip of Raymond’s glove off and letting it fall to the floor. The move made Raymond’s breath hitch, and he offered his other hand to Jack, happily allowing the action to be repeated. With his hands bare, Raymond buried them into Jack’s soft hair and kissed him even harder, grinding his clothed erection into Jack’s crotch to show him just how much he’d liked that. Jack whined into the kiss, pressing back, desperately trying to get friction. Raymond could only imagine how wet Jack was…

It had been a long time since he’d last had sex, but his body took over for his mind, granting him the strength to pull away from the kiss and make quick work of both his and Jack’s pants. Jack whined more at the lack of contact, but Raymond could see the look of lust shining in Jack’s dilated golden eyes. They didn’t just want this; they both  _ needed _ this.

“How do you want this?” he asked, his exposed cock twitching as he took in the lovely sight of Jack’s pussy. It was completely natural, the hair looking just as soft as the hair on his head. His clit peeked through his lower lips, puffy and wet. “Tell me how you want to be fucked.”

“You sayin’  _ fuck _ is so hot,” Jack gasped, a hand going down to his pussy and spreading the lips with his fingers, showing Raymond an even better view of just how wet Jack was. And if Raymond licked his lips at the sight, well, who would blame him? “Fuck me like an animal. Press me against the door and pound my cunt as hard as you can. Show me what fuckin’ a vampire is like!”

In an instant, Raymond spun Jack around and positioned himself behind him. Jack only barely had time to spread his legs and jut his ass out before Raymond guided the tip of his cock to that wet opening before him and plunged in. Raymond was rewarded with not only the most delicious heat he’d ever felt, but also the most beautiful moan to ever fall upon his ears. Jack was, to no surprise at all, very loud. Had Raymond been thinking with the head on his shoulders, he likely would have slapped a hand over Jack’s mouth to muffle the sound. But as it was, he could do little but grasp Jack’s hips, all of his rational thought going into remembering not to be  _ too  _ forceful with the werewolf.

_ A werewolf who will die long before you _ a terrible little voice in the back of his mind whispered unhelpfully. Like his common sense trying to tell him anyone in the hall would hear him fucking Jack against the door, Raymond paid it no mind. He could hear Jack whining for him to move and fuck him hard and fast, and well, it was little wonder why he could do nothing but oblige.

“Ray, oh  _ fuck _ , you’ve got such a fat cock. Never had one as big as you!”

The compliment, while certainly a nice ego boost, did little to curb a possessive spark that was lit at those words. His fingers dug a bit harder into Jack’s flesh, just on the cusp of breaking the skin.

“How many more have you had in you?” Raymond demanded, not sure why he cared. Perhaps because he had a good idea who at least one of them might be, and that man was a fellow employee at the hotel.

“C-Calm down Ray, me and Danny haven’t slept together in a long time!” So he’d been right. The admission made him lose his careful control, his nails finally drawing blood. It wasn’t a serious wound and Jack would quickly heal from it, but the effect it had on Raymond was intense. Jack’s blood… It smelled so sweet, so unlike the acidic way werewolf blood tended to smell to vampires. So being in love would change even something like  _ that…  _ “Ray, your eyes are all red!”

Raymond hadn’t even noticed that Jack had craned his neck back to look at him, probably wondering why he’d gone quiet. The sight of Jack’s flushed, pleasured face was no help to calm Raymond’s desire for blood. He wanted to make Jack his, to make sure he never slept with anyone else ever again. He wanted Jack forever…!

But what did  _ Jack  _ want?

“Tell me not to bite you,” he growled out, easing his grip, but putting more power into his thrusts in return. Jack’s body might not have been as powerful, but he had no trouble keeping up the fierce pace Raymond set. “Do it or I’ll give in to my base desires. Stop me, Jack.”

Jack grinned and managed to let out a breathy laugh. “Why’d I wanna do  _ that _ ?” He tilted his head, exposing more of his neck. The smooth skin was a lovely sight, and the blood seemed to grow even more aromatic, more tempting. “I know ya ain’t gonna kill me or make me a puppet. Just do it.”

_ Just do it _ . The words echoed in Raymond’s mind. They could hardly be the first vampire and werewolf to fall in love, but there was no documented cases of a vampire biting a werewolf. What would happen to Jack…?

Well, he thought, if Jack wanted to find out, they’d find out. The worse case scenario was Raymond would have to pay a ridiculously steep price to have Humphrey resurrect him. And Raymond would do it, he knew he would. He wasn’t letting Jack go. Not even for death. His entire life he’d spent upholding others’ wishes, and now he was going to be selfish.

Determination mingled with desire as he brought his lips to Jack’s neck, placing wet kisses to the skin in time with his thrusts. He hoped his bite wouldn’t hurt Jack too much, but with the way Jack was moaning and making the most lewd noises, he didn’t think he had to worry too much. He gave one last kiss, then sank his fangs in, the most delicious, delectable blood he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting hitting his taste buds and making him shiver. To think, a werewolf’s blood making him lose his composure! He drank it up, feeling Jack’s body trembling under him, hearing the moans hit a fever pitch. Jack was certainly still alive, and the entire hotel probably knew it.

Raymond pulled away as his orgasm suddenly hit him, his hips snapping sharply to bury his cock to the hilt as he filled Jack’s pussy up with his cum. They started flush against each other for several long moments, the only sound being Jack’s ragged breathing, almost as if he were about to cry. Just before Raymond was about to ask if he was alright, a very satiated looking Jack turned back to him again.

“D-Damn Ray, I came the second you bit me. That felt so amazing! Never felt anythin’ like it! And I dunno what you did to make my body get all hot like that, but it felt like I might burn up for a minute!” Jack’s typical cheerful voice oddly wasn’t as breathless as it had been before. And the skin beneath his hands felt far too cool for after such a hard pounding. With a frown, Raymond pulled out—ignoring the way Jack whined at the loss of contact—and turned Jack to face him. He still had his ears and tail, and his eyes were golden. The wound on his neck had already healed over. So Jack’s body temperature was just a coincidence… “...Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied, his eyes falling down to see his seed dripping down Jack’s legs and telling his cock not to try to start round two already. “I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn’t have—”

His words died on his lips as he looked back up and saw that Jack’s eyes were now a bright crimson.

“Huh? Oh, you mean getting jealous of Danny? Don’t worry about it! Danny’s got his sights on someone else, and you’ve got me all to yourself!” Jack grinned, giving Raymond a good look at his new fangs. “‘Sides, it was pretty hot! Like when ya got all pissy over Mina this mornin’. I like it!”

“Jack…” Raymond almost lost all rational thought. Something had just happened that was surely going to change their lives forever, in ways Raymond couldn’t even begin to know. He could only hope that Jack wouldn’t come to regret it. “While I’m glad to hear that, have you not noticed anything different about yourself?”

Jack tilted his head to the side, looking clearly confused. “Um, I’m really thirsty but that’s it…”

Raymond nodded after a moment’s pause, loosening his collar to show his own neck. “It appears that you are no longer a pure werewolf. I have no idea what the extent of changes to your body are, but I know what red eyes mean. Here, drink. You’ll likely still get weak if you don’t.”

Jack’s confusion lasted a few more moments before he gasped happily. “I’m a vampire  _ and _ a werewolf? Cool! That means I’m the best werewolf chef  _ and  _ vampire chef at once! I’m so awesome!” He chuckled and leaned in, nuzzling his nose against Raymond’s neck. All joking left his demeanor as he hummed appreciatively. “Wow, I wanna bite ya  _ so _ bad right now… I really can?”

“Of course,” Raymond breathed quietly, Jack’s proximity making him desire him all over again. He hadn’t been bitten in over five hundred years. Not since Harold… “You may bite me anytime you wish. It’s a privilege and a pleasure that lovers share.”

Raymond wasn’t terribly shocked when Jack unceremoniously bit down hard, eagerly sucking up blood as if it were liquid candy. Though, if his blood tasted anything like Jack’s had to him, maybe it  _ was. _ Regardless, the feeling wasn’t quite as Raymond remembered, but only because this seemed so much more  _ intense _ . Pleasure ran through his every vein, making him unable to hold back his almost delirious moans. Raymond let Jack drink until he started to feel lightheaded, then gently pushed him away, appreciating the sight of Jack licking blood dripping off his lips afterwards.

“Sorry, was that too much?” Raymond shook his head as the bite marks healed over immediately. “If ya say so… But ya look kinda woozy there.”

“I’ll be fine,” Raymond assured, not wanting to admit he wasn’t used to the sensation after so long. Perhaps he should have stopped Jack earlier, but it had felt so good; almost as good as having sex with Jack had been. Maybe, he thought, next time he’d have  _ Jack _ bite  _ him _ while they made love… “Jack, I should have said this earlier, but I love you. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to be with you.”

“Jeez Ray, I kinda figured ya loved me! Ya don’t go around just fuckin’ people randomly!” Jack laughed and looped his arms around Raymond’s neck, grinning playfully. “But seriously, I’m the one who should feel all grateful. You’re my scary demon manager and I’ve annoyed ya since the day I stepped foot in the hotel! Never thought ya’d give me a chance, let alone fall in love with me!”

“You  _ are _ an annoyance,” Raymond agreed, a smirk coming to his face and his arms going to Jack’s waist to tug him even closer, “but you’re  _ my _ annoyance, and I’ll never let anyone else have you.”

“Good, cause I ain’t gonna let anyone have ya either!” Jack’s smile softened, a sincere and affectionate expression taking over. “I love ya, Ray. And I dunno if I’m gonna live forever now or what, but if I do, I don’t wanna be with anyone but one person. And that’s  _ you _ .”

Raymond swore that the sting in his eyes meant nothing, and if Jack noticed his shoulder get wet when Raymond hugged him closely, he was nice enough not to say anything.

\---

“So…” It was later that night that Raymond found Alfred standing before his desk, face flushed and fidgeting as he had as a child when he was embarrassed. “As owner of this hotel, I should tell you that… It’s not appropriate to… That is…”

Raymond kept his face schooled in a perfectly calm expression, but it was hard not to grin sadistically at Alfred’s discomfort. All day he’d gotten looks from people who’d passed his office earlier, but no one had yet to say anything. He assumed neither Humphrey nor Rogan had stopped by, as they were the only other ones he could see saying something without hesitation or fear of retribution.

“Not appropriate to  _ what _ ?” Alfred’s glare was too much, and his face broke out into the smirk that Jack called his  _ demon manager grin _ . “You know as well as I do that no force on earth can shut Jack up.”

“Gag him.” Raymond’s laugh only made Alfred even  _ more _ flustered. “Since when did you two have  _ that _ kind of relationship anyway?”

“Since this morning.” At Alfred’s unbelieving expression, he added, “But I fell in love with him a while back. This wasn’t a casual hookup, you know I don’t do those things.”

Alfred nodded, looking as if he had more to say but holding back. Probably about Harold and Tatiana, he thought. They had been his first loves, but that had been so very long ago. He had finally moved on, and he didn’t think either would hold it against him.

“...You know, Alfred, Jack told me something interesting.” That caught Alfred’s attention, making him perk up. Raymond wasn’t usually the type to meddle in others’ affairs, but he knew Alfred well, and he would certainly need a little push to figure things out. “It seems Daniel has fallen in love with someone on the staff as well. Do you have any idea who it could be?”

Jack hadn’t told him who that person was, but it was quite obvious after all that had happened in the past few days. However, judging by the puzzled expression Alfred wore, he’d yet to pick up on any of the signs.

“I would have thought Daniel and Jack were together before today…” Raymond forced himself not to think about how the best friends had in fact had sex in the past. Jack was  _ his _ now, and Daniel, well, he’d fallen in love with a very oblivious vampire. “...It’s not Spade, is it?”

The sharp, almost distressed question might have thrown Raymond off had he not already had his suspicions.

“And why exactly would you think  _ that _ ?”

Alfred crossed his arms and all but pouted as he stared off to the side. “...Cause Spade only let me hold him when Daniel asked. And I’ve seen Spade let Daniel feed him. They were even eating together the other day when Spade was in his human body! Who else would it be?”

Raymond sighed softly and shook his head. Alfred was so clueless when it came to these things…

“Never mind, you’ll find out eventually. Now, was there anything else you wanted to tell me other than to try to fuck Jack quieter in the future?”

“ _ Raymond _ !”

Raymond took that as a  _ no _ .

\---

When Raymond retired to bed just before sunrise, he was pleased to hear a loud, obnoxious knocking at his door. Knowing the sound well from the amount of times he’d heard it on his office door, he answered it with no hesitation, allowing Jack to barreling into his room and flop on his bed, already dressed in his pajamas.

“I’m spendin’ the night!” he declared, and though Raymond couldn’t find the words to say it, he was relieved Jack came on his own accord. “I barely saw ya after I went back to work! Would it kill ya to come eat with your boyfriend every now and then?”

“I had to deal with noise complaints,” he answered dryly, trying to hide the flustered feelings that sprang up when Jack called them  _ boyfriends _ . In over five hundred years, this was the first time such a term ever applied to him. “...But I will try to join you when I can. I don’t often eat, but if my lover is the one cooking, I should make the attempt.”

“Damn right ya should,” Jack agreed, sitting up to pull at Raymond’s arm until he gave in and sat down on the bed beside him. “I never see ya have anythin’ but warm milk and honey. So I’ll just have to work with that and find the dishes that’ll knock your socks off!”

“Is that so?” Now that he knew Jack shared his feelings, the idea of doing anything to hide their relationship seemed juvenile. He was the oldest member of the staff, not to mention second in command only to Alfred. If anyone had a problem with their relationship, that was their own problem. “I’ll go to the salon and have breakfast with you, then. Let’s see if you can impress me as you have all of our guests.”

Jack nodded, looking eager to prove himself. Raymond barely felt his lips quirk up in a genuine smile. But with the way Jack’s eyes widened, he certainly hadn’t missed it. Before Raymond could say anything, Jack was tugging him down yet again, leaving them lying next to each other. Jack giggled and offered Raymond a grin.

“You can count on me, Ray!”  _ Of course I can _ , Raymond thought as Jack nestled his way into his arms. Under the thin shirt Jack wore for bed, there appeared to be a smooth chest. Raymond was sorely tempted to see it, but it was late and he knew they wouldn’t get to sleep anytime soon if he did that. Jack would show him the rest of his body as he was ready. “...Hey, yanno… I’m really happy. Happier than I’ve ever been! So… You gotta stay with me forever, alright?”

“Of course.” He hugged Jack snugly, feeling Jack’s soft hair and fuzzy ear tickle his face. This was certainly something he could grow accustomed to. “For as long as I live, I will love you.”

Just as Jack hadn’t said anything earlier, he too said nothing as he felt Jack’s body shake and heard his breath hitching. He merely pulled the blanket over them and held Jack tightly. For all of their differences, they were still very alike—two lonely men who’d found each other and no longer wanted to hide or hesitate. They would forge a path towards the future together.

...But despite everything, he was still going to make Sascha pay.


End file.
